Hitachiin TwinsXReader:Magical Accident
by neo-chan7
Summary: a reader insert with...well..none other then the twin devils!


**Hey everyone! it's been so long huh? too long actually, but here I am! I've decided to post some of my reader-insert fanfics, first up, the hitachiin brothers! enjoy!**

* * *

_Man, so much homework . . . . ._

(y/n) was a current student at Ouran Academy, her (h/l) (h/c) hair swished around slightly as she walked through the halls of the school, her (e/c) eyes were looking down at the book she read as she proceeded the location of the Host Club to spend some time there before going home. She was so concentrated on the book that she didn't notice a certain pair of twins bickering and throwing random objects at eachother on the floor above her.

"Hey Hikaru! Heads up!" Kaoru shouted as he hurled a water balloon at him, Hikaru simply side-stepped and avoided being hit. They were just about to fight again until they heard the sound of a water balloon bursting and a shriek.

"Eeeek!"

"Uh-oh," both brothers said at the same time. They looked over the railing and gasped at what they were seeing.

"Uhhhh Kaoru, what exactly was in that water balloon."

"A potion I got from Nekozawa-sempai, but he never told me what it was."

"Well, looks like we have our answer."

"Oh boy, this really isn't good."

~0~

"YOU GUYS PELTED A YOUNG LADY WITH A WATER BALLOON FILLED WITH A POTION THAT MAKES ONE BECOME A CHILD!?" Tamaki, the president of the Host Club, shouted at the twins. They had just announced that their reason for fighting was just because they were bored and that (y/n) had become a five-year-old thanks to the potion filled water balloon. When they brought her in, they were using her now too big dress to keep her body covered as one of them carried her, the other carried her things. Luckily Kyoya was able to get an emergency child's uniform for her faster then you can say "what-the-heck-happened-here?" and she was now sitting quietly on the couch, in the white and pink elementary uniform, just staring at the boys. It seems like the potion also turned her mind back to when she was five-years-old, for she didn't recognize anyone and was really quiet, examining everything like it was from a parallel world.

"Hey hey, we're sorry boss, we didn't mean for it to get this far," the twins said. Tamaki face-palmed.

"And of all the girls you had to hit sweet (y/n)." (y/n) visited the Host Club as often as she could, mostly requesting the twins to host her. She had pretty much fallen in love with their devilish personality and even they began to take a liking to her over time, seeing that she wasn't like other girls that they have hosted in the past.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" Kyoya asked while writing in his black notebook.

"Well, it seems like we're gonna have to reach to Nekozawa-sempai for help," Tamaki said.

"But he just went home, I saw him myself," Honey said, making Usa-chan dance for (y/n) to keep her entertained.

"Oh very well, Kyoya, mind calling him for us?" Tamaki asked.

"On it," Kyoya pulled his cellphone out and dialed.

"Hey, what are we gonna do about her parents? They're sure to start worrying when they notice their daughter hasn't called or come home," Haruhi said.

"Well just explain things to them, I'm sure they'll understand," Hikaru suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea," Haruhi said sarcastically, "hello Mr. and Mrs. (l/n), I'm afraid an pair of idiotic brothers have turned your daughter into a five-year-old using black magic. Yeah, they'll understand alright."

"Nekozawa-sempai said the spell should wear off in the morning," Kyoya said, closing his cellphone.

"Oh boy, and what are we supposed to do until then? And like Haruhi said, what about her parents?"

"Well, seeing that you two were the cause of the problem, it'll be up to you guys to take care of this," Tamaki said. Both twins were shocked.

"What!? Boss you can't be serious!" As they twins and Tamaki argued, (y/n) looked up form the show Honey was giving her and over to the twins, she slipped down from the couch and walked over to them, catching their attention.

"Uh, hey (y/n), what's wrong?" Kaoru asked. She lifted her arms up, showing that she wanted to be carried. Kaoru got the message and gathered her in his arms.

"Well, this is kinda awkward, I'm holding our frequent customer in my arms." (y/n) snuggled into Kaoru's chest, smiling and giggling softly.

"Awww, look at that Kao-chan, she likes you," Honey said.

"Heh, guess she's always liked me better, eh Hikaru?" Kaoru said, giving his brother a sly look. Hikaru glared.

"Hey! I'm sure she likes me just as much!" Hikaru held his arms out, "(y/n), don't you wanna come with me?" (y/n) looked over to Hikaru, but the mad face he was showing was scaring her, and with a squeak she hid her face in Kaoru's chest.

"Hey Hikaru, lighten up, you're scaring her!" Karou said while cradling (y/n) in his arms, "hey hey, it's ok, Hikaru is a good guy," he cooed. Hikaru sighed and reached out and stroked (y/n)'s hair, "Hey, I'm sorry about that," he said in a soft voice. (y/n) peaked out from Kaoru's chest, the hand on her head felt so good, she wanted to be near the owner and finally held her arms out to Hikaru, who gladly took her in and continued to stroke her hair.

"Hika . . . ru . ." she said sleepily. He slightly flinched at the sound of her voice, it was so innocent and sweet, he smiled and held her closer.

"Heh, well aren't you two chummy?" Kaoru said with a laugh.

"I hate to break up this 'beautiful moment,' but our guests will be coming shortly," Kyoya said after checking his watch, "and we can't tell them that this is (y/n) nor can we have a child around while we're hosting."

"Can't you cancel for today?" Haruhi asked.

"I'd rather we not, unless you want to prolong your debt."

"Heartless tax collector," Haruhi said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"N-n-n-nothing!"

"Well can't we just put her to the side, she's about to fall asleep and I'm sure she'll sleep through the club hours," Hikaru said. And just as he spoke, (y/n) fell into a deep slumber.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Takashi helped by moving a couch to the far end of the room where (y/n) will be able to sleep soundly, he positioned it in a way where no one will be able to see who was on the couch. After Hikaru placed (y/n) down on the couch, Honey draped his pink, bunny blanket over (y/n).

"This is my favorite blanket, it helps me to stay asleep, so I'm sure it'll help (y/n)-chan too!"

The doors to the music room opened.

"And just in time too," Kyoya said with a grin.

~0~

(y/n) slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was a wall. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

_Hikaru? . . . . . . . Kaoru? . . . . . Where? . . . ._

She looked over the couch and saw the twins along with everyone else as they were surrounded by girls.

_There!_

She walked alongside the back of the room that way no on would see her, but that didn't mean that a few eyes didn't catch her movements.

"Uhh, Tamaki?"

"Yes my Princess?"

"Why is there a little girl at the back of the room." Tamaki went as pale as the china on the table.

_Oh boy, this isn't good!_

(y/n) kept walking until she was right next to the couch the twins were sitting one. One of their guests noticed her first.

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, what's a little girl doing here?"

"Eh!?" both twins said. They looked and sure enough there was (y/n), looking up at both of them with her big, (e/c) eyes.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" she said, and lifted her arms. The twins didn't know what to do, that is until their guests started squealing from the cuteness.

"Awwwww! Is she your relative or something? She's so cute!" they said.

"Um, well . . ." Hikaru didn't know how to respond to that, but Kaoru decided to play along and picked (y/n) up, cuddling with her, "Yeah, sorry about this ladies, but our little cousin just couldn't wait to come and see us, so her parents came over and dropped her off here, she was taking a nap, looks like the little princess has risen from her slumber." While the guests were awing and buying the story, (y/n) looked at the table and saw a tasty looking piece of strawberry cake. Her stomach gave off a little growl saying that it wanted that cake. She reached out to try to grab the fork, but her short arms didn't allow it. Hikaru was the first to notice her reaching out.

"Huh? You want some cake?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Heh," Hikaru cut a small piece with the fork and held it close to her mouth, "here." (y/n) opened her mouth and took the cake, her eyes twinkling from the sweetness of the dessert. Hikarus and Kaoru's guests squealed some more from the cuteness.

"So what's her name?" one girl asked as Hikaru continued to feed (y/n) cake.

"Her name? Uhhhh..." Kaoru quickly spit out the first name that came to his mind, "Victoria?"

"Oh how lovely." As Hikaru held out the fork for (y/n) to take another bite, she surprised him by taking the fork from him and holding it up towards Kaoru's face, smearing the side of his lip with frosting.

"Here Kaoru, you have some. It's really good," she said. Kaoru looked at her blankly for a moment, but just smiled, thanked (y/n), and ate the cake. Hikaru saw the frosting on his brother's face and saw this as an oppritunity. He leaned in close to Kaoru's face.

"Oh Kaoru, your face is a mess, here," he sticked his tongue out and lapped up some of the frosting, the guests almost fainted.

"H-Hikaru! That's embarrassing!" Kaoru whined, playing along with Hikaru's plan. Both brothers couldn't foresee what happened next. (y/n) had examined Hikaru's little move, so she straightened out to get a little taller, and as Kaoru looked down at her when he felt her move, she stuck out her own tongue a licked up the rest of the frosting that was left on Kaoru's face. Everyone who saw went silent, (y/n) began to slightly panic, taking the silence as a bad thing.

"Um . . . . did I do something wrong?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes. Both twins spoke up, "No no! We were just surprised is all!" They both held (y/n) as they whispered to her, assuring her that she didn't do anything wrong. As they did, their guests were seriously on the brink of passing out from cuteness overload seeing the twins comforting the girl.

~0~

It was finally time for the guests to go home. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, glad that everything went well. (y/n) was lying on the couch at the moment, taking a small nap while everyone else stood around it.

"I'm a bit surprised that no one noticed that it was really (y/n)," Haruhi stated.

"Hm, well that aside," Kyoya said, closing his black book, "what are we gonna do about her parents? They're probably expecting a call from her by now, since they know she visits us."

"Wait. Call. I got it!" Kaoru rummaged through (y/n) school bag until he found what he was looking for: (y/n)'s cellphone.

"I'll just text her parents telling them she went to a sleepover. Good thing it's Friday," he said as he began his idea.

"Really Kaoru? Do you really think that they're gonna buy that?" Haruhi asked, no t believing how naive Kaoru is being, "there's no way that they're-"

"They texted back, saying 'have a good time'."

". . . . . . . I stand corrected . . ."

"Wow, didn't expect that to be easy," Kaoru said, putting (y/n)'s cellphone back into her bag.

"Well, it's getting late," Tamaki carefully picked up (y/n), not wanting to wake her, "I'll take care of (y/n) until she gets back to normal."

"Huh? Why do you get to take her?" the twins asked.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm much more responsible then you two will ever be in a thousand years."

"Yeah right, I don't think she'll be comfortable with you boss, she obviously likes us the best."

"As if I'm gonna leave this precious princess in the care of you shady twins!"

(y/n) stirred in Tamaki's arms until she opened her eyes. His shouting had woken her up

"Oops." She looked up to see the only blonde boy holding her and not one of the twins. She looked around frantically for them, and when they were in her line of sight, she held her arms out towards them and let out a little whine, showing that she wasn't comfortable with Tamaki. The twins smirked at this.

"Heh," Kaoru gently took her from Tamaki's arms, "looks like the princess will be spending the night with us after all."

~0~

After pulling off a genius plan on getting (y/n) unnoticed by anyone at their home(seriously, i have no idea how they'd be able to pull it off XD), Hikaru and Kaoru settled into their room. They would usually sleep in the n*de, but now that (y/n) was in their room, and as a child at that, they changed into comfortable sleepwear. They also managed to change (y/n) into a simple, white shirt they had, it acted as a nightgown on her small frame and was slightly dragged on the floor as she walked. The twins sat on their huge bed and stretched their limps.

"Oh boy, what a day huh Kaoru?"

"Yeah, you said it Hikaru." (y/n) was rolling around on the soft sheets, loving the smooth feeling of them. Her actions caused for the twins to giggle at her interesting behavior. She went under the covers and as stealthy as she could, crawled to where the twins were and popped out from under, "Boo!" she playfully shouted. The twins pretended to be scared.

"Hahaha! I scared you!" (y/n) said gleefully.

"Heh, you sure did," Hikaru said, ruffling her hair. (y/n) looked up at the twins, the look on her face showed that there was something on her mind.

"(y/n)? Is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Um . . . . do you guys like me?" she asked with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Of course we do, right Hikaru?"

"Right," Hikaru placed a hand on (y/n) head and stroked her hair, "you're our favorite girl in the whole wide world

"So, when I grow up, can we get married?" The twins were taken aback by her question.

"Huh?" they said. (y/n) had a big smile on her face, "I love Hikaru and Kaoru! So we should get married! Please?" she gave them the biggest puppy dogs eyes she could manage. The twins looked at eachother, a small smile was present on their faces showing that they were thinking the same thing. They lowered their heads, a twin on either side of (y/n), and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course we can get married (y/n), we love you too," they said in perfect unison. (y/n) clapped her hands happily.

"Yay! That makes me very happy!" (y/n) let out a big yawn, "so . . . happy . . ." she wobbled a little until Kaoru took her int his arms and got comfortable in the bed along with his brother, (y/n) lied in the middle of the two.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru said after (y/n) fell into a deep sleep.

"Hm?"

"Do you think she'll remember any of this when she wakes up?"

"Don't know."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

~0~

_Hm? Oh it's morning . . . ._ (y/n) sat up and stretched her limbs, yawning deeply.

"Man, that was one weird dream I had," she said to herself. But then felt like something was off. First of all, she wasn't wearing her usual nightgown that she would wear to sleep, instead she was only in a white shirt that only covered her up to the top of her thighs and her underwear, second, the bed didn't have the (f/c) blankets that she slept with, and third, the twins were at both sides of her, sleeping soundly.

_What!? So it wasn't a dream!?_

Both twins stirred in their sleep before opening their eyes. They smiled and causally said, "Morning." (y/n) blushed and hid under the sheets, knowing that she was overly exposed, and in front of the Hitachiin brother at that.

"H-how can you guys be so casual about this!?" she asked.

"Nekozawa-sempai said the effects of the potion will wear off the next day, so it's really no surprise," Kaoru explained.

"But aside from that, (y/n)," Hikaru began, inching closer to (y/n)'s covered form, "do you remember anything?" She was silent, not wanting to answer, for she DID remember, what they did and what she said to them. She replied with a muffled mutter.

"Oh? What was that?" Hikaru asked. She muttered again. The twins chuckled and pulled the covers off of her, causing for her to shriek.

"Hey!"

"Now, mind answering us properly?" they asked.

"If you don't," Kaoru leaned in close to (y/n)'s face from the front.

"Then we'll have no choice but to punish you," Hikaru positioned himself behind (y/n), straddling her from behind so she couldn't escape and placing his chin on her shoulder. (y/n)'s face was as red as a cherry. She was really trapped.

"Ugh . . . . . yes . . . ." Silence. Then, "So, did you mean it?" Kaoru asked.

"Mean what?"

"Do you really love us?" Hikaru repeated.

"Uhh . . . . yes . . . but I know that it's wrong, since there's two of you and all. but, you're both so perfect . . . . I just can't choose between the two of you," (y/n) looked down in shame, that was until Kaoru lifted it with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Now now, why would you think that?" he inched closer to her face, "we're brothers, we can just share." And without waiting for a response or anything, Kaoru placed his lips upon (y/n)'s face. She squeaked, completely surprised, but she then found herself kissing back. Hikaru began to place little butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. The moment Kaoru parted, Hikaru pulled her face back, now she was looked at the older brother.

"After all, having two lovers is better then one. Do you think?" Without waiting for an answer, he kissed (y/n) passionately. Kaoru was now planting soft kisses on (y/n)'s neck, making her blush even more fiercely. This would've continued if the dire need of oxygen wasn't present to make everyone stop for a second and catch their breaths.

"So, what do you say (y/n)?" Hikaru said.

"Will you marry us?" Kaoru asked.

"B-b-b-but, this isn't right in society."

"Then we'll make it right," the twins said, cuddling close to (y/n).

"And besides, society is always changing every day," Hikaru stated.

"So (y/n), we ask again." The twins each took one of (y/n)'s hands, "Will you marry us?" they asked in unison.

". . . . . . yes. . . ."

* * *

**well, there it is! hope you all enjoyed (I myself was blushing as i typed this /**


End file.
